interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Measure
English Etymology from from from , pp. of . Displaced native mǣte, mete "measure" (n.) (from met "measure", cf mitta "a measure"), ameten, imeten "to measure" (from āmetan, ġemetan "to mete, measure), hof, hoof "measure, reason" (from hōf "measure, reason"), mǣþ "measure, degree". Pronunciation * , * * * Noun # The quantity, size, weight, distance or capacity of a substance compared to a designated standard. # An (unspecified) quantity or capacity : #: a '''measure' of salt'' #: The unwise man never knows the '''measure' of his stomach.'' — from the Hávamál # The precise designated distance between two objects or points. # The act of measuring. # A musical designation consisting of all notes and or rests delineated by two vertical bars; an equal and regular division of the whole of a composition. # A rule, ruler or measuring stick. # A tactic, strategy or piece of legislation. #: He took drastic '''measures' to halt inflation.'' # A function that assigns a non-negative number to a given set following the mathematical nature that is common among length, volume, probability and the like. # An indicator; Something used to assess some property. #: The average price of basic household goods is a '''measure' for inflation.'' #: Honesty is the true '''measure' of a man.'' Synonyms * bar Translations * Catalan: * Czech: * Dutch: * Estonian: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Hebrew: , * Italian: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Serbian: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Dutch: , * Finnish: * Dutch: * Finnish: * Catalan: * Dutch: * Estonian: * Finnish: * German: * Italian: , * Kurdish: * Persian: , * Swedish: * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * Swedish: * Dutch: , , , * Finnish: * Hebrew: * Italian: , * Persian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Czech: * Dutch: * Estonian: * Finnish: * German: * Russian: * Swedish: * Czech: * Dutch: * German: * Italian: misura , funzione di misura * Swedish: * Dutch: , * Finnish: , * German: * Hebrew: Verb # To ascertain the quantity of a unit of material via calculated comparison with respect to a standard. # To estimate the unit size of something. # To obtain or set apart; to mark in even increments. # To traverse, cross, pass along; to travel over. Derived terms * measurement * measure stick * measure theory Translations * Arabic: * Aramaic: משח * Armenian: * Catalan: , * Chinese: 测良 (cèliáng) * Crimean Tatar: ölşemek * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: 計る (はかる, hakaru) * Korean: 재다 (jaeda) * Kurdish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , мерить, обмерять * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Dutch: , * Finnish: * Italian: * Kurdish: * Swedish: * Dutch: * Finnish: * German: * Swedish: mäta upp External links * * * Category:1000 English basic words ar:measure ca:measure et:measure es:measure fa:measure fr:measure ko:measure io:measure id:measure it:measure kk:measure ku:measure la:measure lt:measure li:measure hu:measure ml:measure nl:measure pl:measure ru:measure simple:measure fi:measure sv:measure ta:measure te:measure th:measure vi:measure zh:measure